A Story of Love
by froga10t
Summary: Some action later but starts faxness. Rated so because of adult themes. New upload! Last Chapter! :3 note: fang is a bit OOC in the last chappie for a couple of lines.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hi this is my first wholly romantic story so please review. Any stories you want me to read, please message me and ask me to.**

_**Max POV**_

I rested my head on Fang's chest. His rhythmic breathing relaxed me, and with his arms wrapped affectionately around me, I felt safe, like nothing and no-one could hurt me.

It was Iggy's watch with Gazzy by his side so we didn't have to worry about the flock. But we didn't expect anything. England is so quiet, so peaceful and safe.

I'll explain.

The American government made a pact with the English government, we (the flock) would live in England, be the _English_ government's problem and the American's would never have to worry about us again, except to pay us £1000 a month for food and home and so on. The English had to provide any extra money we needed. This lasted for _10 years_. Now we are free. Free to fly and free to live, free to eat and drink, free to do as we want. _Finally_.

Tonight we camped out in a park, but I think the flock need a house or home. I would buy an actual house – courtesy of the latest Maximum Credit Card – but I'm not technically old enough. 15 years is too young, but, maybe next year...I'll think about that later.

But back to reality.

I was still lying on Fangs chest, while he stroked my hair. I can't remember exactly how we got to be like this but I think was something like:

_Flashback_

Fang and I were flying, playing games, racing and laughing. Suddenly Fang crept (as best as you can creep in mid air) up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew this game, I had to free myself.

"Oof, ah, oh come on Fang, I'm tired, give me a break." I was a bit tired and couldn't be bothered to play any more.

"Ok, there's a clearing near the flock, we'll rest there for a bit."

We landed gently, because Fang still held my waist, lovingly and protectively. He let go for a minute and leant against a tree, so I leant next to him and held his hand.

"Max, oh Max. You don't how long I've waited to do this. I didn't want to while the flock were there, but now we're alone..."

What? I thought. I was confused, then I realised I'd held his hand, whoops, my subconscious rules me sometimes.

Then, before I could think anymore, I was staring into Fangs beautiful eyes and our lips touched. It was nothing more than a brush of the lips, but it made me want more. I realised, all this passion I'd felt for him, all this anger I'd felt when he was hurt, it was because I _loved_ him. So I returned the kiss. Just a little kiss, but it got longer and more loving. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hand on the side of his head and around his shoulder.

Oh, I thought, why can't this moment last forever?

We took a breath and smiled at each other.

"Shouldn't we get back; I mean the flock will be worri...oooh, that's nice." I started but Fang interrupted my by starting to kiss my neck, working up my neck, and up my face to my lips, before pushing me against the tree and kissing me passionately. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed back just as hard.

We took a breath again, but heard a giggle, then a shush and a "What? _What_? What are they doing?" We spun sideways to find some small (well small-_ish_ and not all of them), annoying spectators.

"Erm...hi Max?" Iggy was the only one who could speak; the others couldn't control their laughter.

"Hello Iggy." My voice was so acidic it practically burnt through the air.

"Sorry Max, I tried to stop them, I really did, but nudge said she'd seen you land somewhere and that we should go and check you were Ok. I tried to take them away when we saw you but...well, sorry."

"It's Ok Iggy." Fang said. He wasn't red, he hadn't even let me go. He was cool and collected. While _I_ was all red, flustered and hot. But to show how much we loved each other, I kissed him, purposefully and passionately, that got the flock going.

"Oi, you two, get a room. I may be blind but I can _hear_ that from here!" You can guess who that was can't you.

"Look, we'll be back at camp. See you there...?" said Iggy

Fang broke off for a minute, "Tomorrow."

"And if we need you?"

"Shout for us, Ok? Now scoot." And with that Fang went back to me, and we carried on as before for about an hour.

Slowly, I remembered my tiredness and started to weaken my hold on Fang. He broke off. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Do you want to head back to camp?"

"Yup." I was so tired, Fang carried me back to camp and we lay down together.

_End flashback_

I drifted off into sleep. I was so tired.

**AN. Please review. This is a wholly romantic story. Unless I really feel like it there won't be much action etc. please do not message me asking me to do things like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fang POV**_

I woke up early, about 5:00 am and went into the wood a bit to pee. I realised we were near a river, which meant the flock could bath etc. I noted the wildlife, ducks, moorhens and swans, frogs and other pond creatures. Nudge and Angel would like them. I finished and was just turning to go and tell them about the river, when caught my eye. I peered through the trees and saw a stage. And on the stage was a girl. A gorgeous girl no less, but to be honest, she didn't match up to Max, not by a million miles. There was an audience as well and she was...I'm not sure, I was to far away to hear properly but it sounded a bit like singing.

I headed back to camp where every except Nudge was up and Total was headed towards her, probably to wake her up. Iggy was cooking breakfast and Max was lying dozily against a tree. Looks like she just woke up.

"Hello gorgeous." I say and sit next to her. "Good sleep?"

"Yeh, Ok. Mmmmm...what _is_ that Iggy?"

Iggy doesn't look away from his cooking (why does it matter? He's blind anyway,) and says:

"Soup. Nourishing carrot and tomato soup, straight from the tin. Freshly burnt for you because this fire won't work properly. Smells like we'll be dumpster diving today." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Well," I said, "There is a stage with a girl and an audience behind those trees. And when there is an audience there is usually-"

"FOOD!" The flock interrupted.

"We have enough cash don't we Max? We can afford to eat something for breakfast from the stand over there." I lead the flock towards the stage.

_**Jess POV**_

I was in the middle of a solo of 'Chasing Cars' by Snowpatrol when I noticed six – seven, there was a dog – figures coming through the vegetation from near the lake. They headed straight toward the food, walking determinedly. One, the leader, hesitated when she saw me looking. I realised I was gazing and quickly looked away, but not too quickly, I didn't want to alert the audience about our unsought guests. I watched them suspiciously when my song was over, they bought enough for ten people, no, more. Before they could leave I hurried over to the stall. This was _my_ party. I had planned it all and I had ordered just enough cakes to go around, two each, but they were ruining it. I tapped the 'leader' on her shoulder and said:

"Excuse me, may I have a word? No, don't eat that cake, put it back."

"But," she exclaimed, "_I_ bought it, I paid for it."

"Yes I know, but that is not meant for you, ho are you anyway, gate-crashing like this, I have been planning for months and you come and start to eat all the cakes! I don't care if you bought them! We'll refund you and you can give us them back and _leave_, right _now_! You have not been invited, so you don't have a cake. These are free cakes for my guests, now if you don't mind, here is your money, now _go_!" I was keeping my voice low, so the audience couldn't hear me, but it was menacing and the intruders looked slightly flustered.

"But we haven't eaten for two days, Miss! We need food!" Miss! Well I never, she sounded afraid. But these were _my_ cakes, it was _my_ party.

"Look, there is a Co-op down the road, just head _that_ way for about half an hour and they have _lot's_ of food, unlike me. Now scoot!" They put down their cakes and left. Thank _God_ they're gone. Now back to my party.

**AN. Hi, I wanted something to happen, but nothing to mad. And I wanted to introduce this new character, Jess. We will see more of her later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fang POV**_

After that strange ranting, and even stranger Max someone who wasn't a teacher _Miss_, we headed into the woods and set off in the direction the girl had pointed. In the air, Max was looking a bit flustered. So I flew over to her to cheer her up, and I gave her a hug.

"Fang? Did you like her? The girl I mean? Was she prettier than me?" That surprised me.

"What, _her_? You surpass her by a million miles, no, a _billion_. Max, how could I love anyone else? You are gorgeous, kind, strong (in mind and physically) and you understand me. I love you so much, Max. I love you more than anyone else in the whole world." And I meant every word. It had only come to me in the last few months but, as Max grew up, I realised I loved her more than just a friend; I wanted her as a girlfriend. I felt so weird, expressing feelings. I had lived my life bottling things up, and then I get feelings for Max and start expressing them all over the place. I think I'm going insane.

Suddenly, Max started shaking, and she grabbed her head and started groaning and whimpering, tears streaking her beautiful face. I recognised it as one her brain-attacks.

"We need to land NOW! There's a clearing follow me. Iggy take the others to that river and bathe or something, looks like it's bad, we'll need to stop overnight." The flock descended after me into a small clearing in the middle of a deep wood. Max was now shouting strange things about the flock and crying hard. She was shaking violently and I landed gently. I lay her down and held her close to me. I held her arms so she couldn't flail about and just stroked her hair. As usual the brain-attack had turned into a dream. And looked like it was an unpleasant one. Suddenly, after about two minutes, she woke up. She was still shaking and crying and she clutched to me. I held her head and gently stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"It's Ok, it's Ok. No, no, we're all Ok, we're all here." She said she'd had a dream where we'd all had our wings cut off and were dropped off a cliff and she had to pick who to save.

"Who did you want to save?" I asked gently.

"You." She whispered.

_**Max POV**_

_Dream sequence_

_We, the flock, were in a van with blacked out windows. I found I couldn't talk and had pain in my throat. I turned to Fang._

"_They cut out your voice box, Max. And they cut off our wings. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and me." He turned around and pulled up his shirt and what I saw horrified me. No wings, just a huge leaking bandage over a vast gaping wound._

"_They said this would be your ultimate test Max, that you would show who you truly loved and who you loved best out of the flock. But I don't know what the test is." He wrapped an arm around me and I slowly drifted off to sleep._

_About an hour later, I woke up as the van shuddered to a stop. The doors were flung open and erasers grabbed us all and flung us on the floor except me. I was held back by four erasers, on holding each limb. Then an eraser picked up Angel and took her to a cliff face. I hadn't noticed that, we were by a cliff. Then another eraser took Gazzy, another took Nudge, another Iggy, and finally another Fang. He didn't fight, he just lay there, too weak to move. Then all at once they were chucked off the cliff:_

"_No!" I thought.._

"_This is your test Max, you can only save one. You must choose, remember you only have a few seconds to decide, or they will all die. Hurry up Max." I was torn, who should I choose? Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? Iggy? Or Fang? Suddenly, I knew, I knew who I should save. The one I loved. I swooped down to catch Fang, but I was too late. He hit a large pointy rock._

"_No! Fang!" I screamed in my head._

_End dream_

I was scared, oh so scared. I looked up and only saw Fang. Oh god, it wasn't a dream was it? They'd all died hadn't they? It was my entire fault. I clutched to Fang, but I had to check:

"Are they dead Fang? The flock? Are they all dead?"

"It's Ok, it's Ok. No, no, we're all Ok, we're all here." My shuddering subsided a bit. It was only a dream, just a dream. I told Fang what happened and he held me close, stroking my hair and kissing my head tenderly.

"Who did you want to save?" He asked gently.

"You." I whispered.

I looked up at Fang and he kissed me lightly. I returned the kiss softly. I started to drift back into sleep when I faintly heard Fang call the flock over, then slumber took over and I gently flowed into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fang POV**_

I must have fallen asleep, for I opened my eyes and daylight was creeping through the trees. Iggy was on watch, so I relieved him of his duties so he could get a few hours kip. He looked like he had been on watch all night so he deserved some sleep. I twisted and writhed to get up without waking Max. I failed and she woke up:

"Huh?" She asked sleepily. "Oh...Fang. Hi. Are you on watch? I'll join you."

She got up slowly and climbed up the tree I'd been clambering up whilst she woke up. Max sat down beside me and snuggled into my side, making me drape my arm over her. She looked up at me and smiled before scanning the horizon.

"Max, I love you too much." I spoke gently.

I leant down and kissed her gently, holding her head towards my own. I put my hand in my pocket and found a small piece of paper. I broke off our kiss:

"Max, I...well, I...oh, nothing, it doesn't matter." I shook my head, not now, later I would do it.

"No, it does. You're agitated and showing emotion. This something must be important. Tell me."

I opened the piece of paper and looked at Max earnestly.

"Max, I...well, I...have been writing...a..."

"A blog on the laptop? Yes, I know."

"No, a...a poem. You know like a poet? But it doesn't rhyme or anything, so I don't know if it counts."

"Can I hear it?" Max sounded tentative; trying not to seem like it was a big deal.

I was sweating and my heart was pumping like I was fighting an eraser, except this was much more serious. Fighting erasers, yeah I can do that. But when it comes to girls – Max to be precise – I fail horribly. I can do this, I can do this, I _will_ do this:

"I call it 'Max'.

Max, there is something about you,

Something inside you,

That makes everyone you know love you.

We all love you, Max.

We adore you more than anything in the world.

But most of all,

I love you.

Every beat of my heart,

Every breath I take,

Every move I make,

I do it for you.

Every eraser I punch

Is one step closer to winning this race.

But sometimes,

I don't care about erasers,

Or white-coats, they're nothing special.

No-one else in the world but you.

Because I love you."

For a few minutes she just looked at me, not staring, but not glancing either. Max's eyes burned through me, reaching into me, my soul. I glance away looking at the horizon.

"Fang I...wow. That was beautiful. How long have you been writing like this?"

"Thanks, but it's not that great. Writing like this? About...hmmm, a three months? It took forever to perfect that. I just couldn't put my feelings on paper. Then I when we kissed, well, it inspired me, touched my soul, you could say. I want to hide my feelings. But I can't. When I'm with you they just pour out, like lemonade."

"Wow. I never knew you could be so lyrical and sensitive. Why lemonade?"

"First drink I thought of."

I smiled, finally relaxed. Why should I be worried? Did I think she wouldn't _like_ me? Oh Fang, you're being very, _very_ stupid. _Relax_, she _loves_ you. I leant down to kiss her, when someone said:

"I'm _so sorry_ to interrupt you, but I believe, Max, we have an appointment?" She nodded meekly and I stared at her. "Come on, come on. I haven't got all day."

Max climbed out of the tree and walked towards _him_. _Ari_.

"Max, wait! What _appointment_? You haven't left the flock so how could you have arranged to meet him. And _you_. I thought erasers weren't allowed to leave North America? Or are you breaking the law?"

"Actually, no. I have _permission_. You see, Max and I, we should have met before you left for England. But she bottled it and ran, so I asked to follow her. Now I have found you all and we can finally have our little..._chat_. Come, come Max, I haven't got all day."

She _followed_ him and held two fingers up behind her back. This meant _wait_. How was I supposed to _wait_ when she could be in life-threatening danger? And why was she going with _him_? That scum? And _without_ anyone with her? What if he hurt her? But I wanted to do as she asked, so I waited, looking around for any signs of erasers and hoping she wouldn't be hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Max POV**_

I had been expecting this for a long time. And I knew that there was nothing I could do.

"Sweetheart, my love, don't look so depressed. We're going to have a great time!"

Ari smiled in a sickly way and showed all his eraser fangs, drool and all. I turned away, disgusted.

"Ari, I'm only doing this because I have to. I don't need you to make it any worse."

"But _darling_, I'm only showing you the affection you never showed me. You always rejected me, ignored me, and treated me like an inferior. But now look at you; the inferior to me! Ha!"

He spat in my face and shoved me to the ground. But I didn't fight back. No, I knew the consequences, I couldn't fight. Suddenly, Ari winced. He turned to his microphone and started shouting into it, asking why they were so late etc. Finally; he turned to me with another of his wonderful smiles and said:

"Love, we have our position, let's roll."

He picked me up over his shoulder and flew off. I groaned and he hit my head until I blacked out.

I opened my grungy eyes and looked around. I was in a hotel room and it was morning. I guess the deed had been done. But wait, I heard a noise and the door opened:

"Max! You're awake! Finally we can get down to business. I wanted to wait so you could enjoy it as well!"

I winced as he sat down on my leg. He moved and bent down, looking into my eyes. He looked, well, almost sincere and his voice was not the harsh eraser voice I was used to, but the voice of a real gentleman. I know it sounds strange, but I felt a bit more relaxed. He was not morphed and was actually rather handsome... Then I snapped back to reality. Who was I kidding? As soon as I relaxed he could kill me! I know he wanted it to be hard for me, so I would still be cold and uninviting.

He ran his warm hand up my leg and I realised I had no clothes on. I shivered, something about this, or all of it, was totally sick. His un-morphed body is about 19 or 20 years old, and I'm 15! Also, he is an eraser for God's sake! Of course it was wrong.

He was now caressing me, stroking my thighs and my chest, touching my face tenderly. He leant very close to me and whispered in my ear with the nicest breath he has _ever_ had:

"I love you Max."

Then he kissed me, passionate and heartfelt, like he really loved me. Then his hand crept up my leg and I trembled with revulsion. Oh this was too weird, I had to escape. I struggled to get out of his grip and he just bent to the side and picked up a needle. Oh joy, a _needle_. Before I could move he sunk it into my arm. As I drifted into unconsciousness, I vaguely heard him say:

"I wish you could just enjoy things for once Max. That is your only fault, you don't let go. Go with the flow Max..."

I passed out with only one thought on my mind. _Fang, I love you_...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fang POV**_

I had been waiting for nearly ten hours now. When the flock asked questions, I said she was out flying. I had no idea what he was doing to her. It was so awful, I just couldn't stand it, but I had no knowledge of where she was.

Suddenly, after about eleven hours Ari swooped down and dropped Max on the floor. He growled:

"Tell Max thanks for the favour, and to meet at the designated place when it is done. Tell her it worked and I send my love. He, he."

I just stood there, shocked at how carelessly he treated her, and hat he said, _send my love…it worked…meet at the designated place…_ it was too complicated he would pass on the messages and ask her about it.

After about three or four hours she woke up.

_**Max POV**_

I groaned and tried to lift my head and failed. Then it all hit me like a ton of lead. What Ari had done and what might happen. Oh god, how would I tell Fang? But first I had to ask him how I'd managed to get back here.

"Fang," I croaked. "Did Ari say anything?"

He looked uncomfortable:

"Yes, he said: thanks for the favour, and to meet at the designated place when it is done. Tell her it worked and he sends his love. Does that make sense?"

I burst into tears; yes I knew what that meant. It can't be, oh god no. I started sobbing Fangs shoulder; shaking uncontrollably.

"There, there, it can't be that bad Max. Can it?"

I nodded and looked up at him:

"Fang, I'm pregnant."

"You _what_?"

"You heard; I'm _pregnant_. Bloody Ari's as well."

"Max, have an abortion. You can't have his child. It shouldn't even be alive."

Fang leant forward and kissed me. I shook my head:

"But, the School need a new experiment. I am their obvious target, and if I don't give them a child, they'll….they'll take Angel."

I leant forward and more tears came. They poured out; I had no idea what to do. What could I do? Then Fang came out with something strangely interesting:

"Well, do you want Ari's child? Or mine?"

Then he kissed me so hard I was actually happy for one moment. Then I realised he was right. If I had to do this, shouldn't it be the child of the one I loved? I gave a small nod:

"Ok. Now what do we do?"

"At the doctors they have pamphlets. Let's go there now."

We told the flock we were going for a fly. We would tell them about it later. We zoomed off to the nearest town and found the doctors.

(**AN. I can't be bothered to tell you all the boring details of what they did, so this is a 12 hr gap.**)

Fang and I lay down that night; tired out after all the fuss. The doctor was helpful and partially blind because she didn't notice the wings. And kind to let me have pills on such short notice.

I lay against Fang and murmured:

"Let's not tell the flock, they don't need this worry, we'll just say Ari tried and failed but they wanted a kid, so we said Ok. That isn't so confusing."

He nodded and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you Max, so much. This will be fine, I know it."

The way he spoke was like a sleeping pill and I dropped off instantly.

**AN. This is one choice of endings. You can guess how it goes. Next thing is an alternate story with the same start. Review both please to tell me what you think. Thanks! froga10t**

_**Fang POV**_

I had been waiting for nearly ten hours now. When the flock asked questions, I said she was out flying. I had no idea what he was doing to her. It was so awful, I just couldn't stand it, but I had no knowledge of where she was.

Suddenly, after about eleven hours Ari swooped down and dropped Max on the floor. He growled:

"Tell Max thanks for the favour, and to meet at the designated place when it is done. Tell her it worked and I send my love. He, he."

I just stood there, shocked at how carelessly he treated her, and hat he said, _send my love…it worked…meet at the designated place…_ it was too complicated he would pass on the messages and ask her about it.

After about three or four hours she woke up.

_**Max POV**_

I groaned and tried to lift my head and failed. Then it all hit me like a ton of lead. What Ari had done and what might happen. Oh god, how would I tell Fang? But first I had to ask him how I'd managed to get back here.

"Fang," I croaked. "Did Ari say anything?"

He looked uncomfortable:

"Yes, he said: thanks for the favour, and to meet at the designated place when it is done. Tell her it worked and he sends his love. Does that make sense?"

I burst into tears; yes I knew what that meant. It can't be, oh god no. I started sobbing Fangs shoulder; shaking uncontrollably.

"There, there, it can't be that bad Max. Can it?"

I nodded and looked up at him:

"Fang, I'm pregnant."

"You _what_?"

"You heard; I'm _pregnant_. Bloody Ari's as well."

"Max, have an abortion. You can't have his child. It shouldn't even be alive."

Fang leant forward and kissed me. I shook my head:

"But, the School need a new experiment. I am their obvious target, and if I don't give them a child, they'll….they'll take Angel."

I leant forward and more tears came. They poured out; I had no idea what to do. What could I do? Then Fang came out with something strangely interesting:

"Well, do you want Ari's child? Or mine?"

I shook my head; I didn't want to tell Fang my choice. It would hurt him. But I had to:

"Fang, I want to keep the kid. Ari's kid. I love you Fang but, if I have your child I'll want to keep it and, well, I can't do that can I? Also, I'm not sure we are ready, you know, relationship-wise."

He just looked hurt and sad; like a little dog if you punish it.

"Who am I kidding, why would you want _my_ kid when you could have _Ari's_ instead. Why he might abuse you, try to kill you and rape you, but you're still willing to have his child. You don't love me Max, do you? You have been stringing me along. Well, people like that aren't members of _our_ flock. You can leave tonight."

He turned away and walked off, I guessed to tell the flock the whole story. I collapsed; crying and trembling. I couldn't survive without the flock. But, if Fang thought that then I…I guess I'd better go. I stood up to see Angel, Gazzy and Nudge running towards me arms open tears streaming from their eyes.

"Are you really having Ari's kid?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you really love Fang?"

I answered each in turn:

"Yes, I'm having the kid. Yes, I'm leaving, but I hope to come back to visit you and maybe to join the flock when I've had the kid. You won't want me here anyway, all grumpy and horrid, being sick all the time. No, it's better if I get away. And yes, I do love Fang. I love him so much I can never without him, but he seems to feel I don't."

Angel was crying and hugging me with Gazzy and Nudge.

"Don't leave Max! We love you!"

"Honey, I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back. But when I'm here Fang is upset, and I love him so I don't want him to be sad. He will be great as a leader so please look up to him like you do to me. I love you all."

I hugged them tightly and knew it was time to leave.

"Goodbye Angel, be good. Goodbye Gazzy, my little soldier. And Goodbye Nudge, my little Chatterbox. I love you."

I kissed all their foreheads, but knew I must go. I turned and flew off through the trees and up, away. I will find a hotel and stay there until I know what I'm going to do for nine months. And it will be very, _very_ far away, so they can never find me.

**AN. I will carry on the most popular story. Please R&R soon so I know which to do!**

**froga10t**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. First things thing's first, check out "Live. Love. Learn. Die." 's work. It's not much but it is quality.**

_Happy now Chris?_**) Also, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages, I've been very busy and have had immense writers block.**

**Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers:**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg...**

**SilverEmber282...**

**Mew-Sahara...**

**mrspencilcase..**

**Niffty One..**

**. 1 review**

**And a big thank-you to other reviewers as well!**

**I have chosen (Da-da-da-da-da-da-DAAAA)...the first one.**

**I am not entirely happy though, I wanted to have a realistic and harsh story. But, because you all seem to like soppy stuff so much, I'll carry on with that.**

**For all you hard-core, truth-loving and generally pessimistic people out there, I WILL be posting another story, containing the second plot. It will be called**

"**A Story of Time." It may take a while to put up thought.**

**Check it out!**

**froga10t**

_**Max POV**_

Right then I knew my leadership was going down the toilet. It was still dark, I noticed, maybe about 4 am? After waking from a _very_ long sleep I had tried to get up, and failed. Seems like Ari's wonderful injection was still working. Tensing my muscles, I heaved myself into a sort-of sitting position. Ow.

Then I remembered. And started to cry. I sat there shaking helplessly, sobbing as tears rushed down my cheeks and made a puddle on the floor. I realised how hard it was going to be. _I am 15!_ I thought. _I can't get _pregnant_. But at least it will be with Fang..._

My mind drifted back to Ari and my tears suddenly dried up and I shook in revulsion. How dare he do that to me! Why was I so stupid as to let him do that in the first place! Anger welled up inside me and I stood up defiantly, my blanket falling to the floor. Then I collapsed back down, oh the _pain_.

I felt a silky-smooth hand wrap around my shoulders felt breath on my neck.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are we awake now? I didn't realise quite how much he doped you up. Or are you just lazy?" I giggled a little. "Now, my princess, are we up to a boil-y egg? Yum, _yum_, egg and toast. Now open up..." I knew this game. Whenever I was sad or ill we played this game. I shook my head and retreated under my blanket.

"No!" I chuckled. To prove my point I smacked my lips together firmly and loudly. "No!" I repeated.

"Come on now, Max-y. Nice yummy egg and soft munch-y toast. You'd better eat it or I will!" I popped my head out inquisitively.

"No...I want it."

"Come on, that's it, lift your head up a little more. Now open wide and here comes the aeroplane!" He wafted the spoon around a bit and then gently pushed it into my open mouth. I clamped down tight, spoon and all. "Okay, let the spoon go Max-y. Let it go." He tugged at the spoon – first quite gently and then a bit harder. I held on rebelliously. He started to pull quite hard and suddenly, I let go. He fell backwards in a heap, but I caught the egg and toast and started to eat them, grinning cheekily.

Part-way through my scrumptious egg, I wondered where Fang had got such delicacies.

"Fang-y-poo, where did you get all this wondrous food from?"

He smiled evilly. "I found them under a bush, but I brushed most of the dirt off." I hacked and choked. _He found them under a bush_! He rushed over and patted me on the back.

"Calm down Max. Even Gazzy isn't _that_ stupid. Well, at least I don't _think_ he is...anyway; I popped down to the shop and got eggs and bread. I cooked them on the fire in an old tin filled with water. Clever, eh?" He laughed and I thought about how beautiful he looked close up. I couldn't remember properly. Ummm...how to overcome this.

"Uh, Fang? You got something on your chin. Just there." I pointed at an invisible blob of nothing on his chin. "No, not there, _there_. Look," I sighed dramatically. "Here." I leant really close to his face and brushed his cheek with my fingertips. I pulled his face closer to mine, smirking at his bewildered face. Then he twigged what I was doing and leant forward. He kissed me square on the lips, stroking my neck. He twisted himself so he was over me and grinned naughtily. _Oooo_, I thought, _this is getting interesting_. I let my hand drift down to his thigh and he moved down onto me.

"You dirty rat!" I whispered, and embraced him tenderly, all thoughts of the discarded food disappeared.

_**Fang POV**_

I lay next to max grinning with only one thought racing across my brain. _You just lost your virginity, Fang_. It played again and again, like a broken record and I felt ready to burst. I grasped Max's hand and squeezed tight.

"I love you Max." I whispered.

She muttered back "I love you too."

We fell into happy silence. All I could think about was what I just been doing, in the woods, at 4 am, with _Max_. Glee filled me.

"Fang? Max? Are you there?" I recognised the innocent, sweet voices of Angel and Nudge. "Fang? Max?"

Without thinking, we replied. "Over here. Just in this hollow." Then I remembered that I didn't have much on. Nothing, in fact. Neither did Max. Oh dear.

Max snapped into panic mode. "Just wait there guys. We'll come out to you. Just wait a minute."

We scrambled to get our clothes on and look presentable. Max tied her hair back with a small bobble and I tied my laces. We hurried through the undergrowth, laughing like little kids caught in the act of melting crayons on the radiator. (How many packets of crayons did we get through in one month, as I recalled, about _12_.) We scrambled up to our little girls and hugged them tight. "Hello there."

"Morning my girls. How are you?"

"Fine." Nudge grinned. "Why did you go off like that? We were worried."

"Sorry, we were just sorting something out." I answered automatically.

_**Max POV**_

All four of us wandered back to camp where Gazzy, Iggy and Total were waiting. They smiled and said "Good morning" and Gazzy, Angel and Nudge ran off to find some magazines Fang had left for them last night after he had gone shopping.

"So, lovebirds. What were you two dirty rats up to last night? I went a little way into the woods for a pee early this morning and all I could hear was 'Oh Fang' 'oh max' and weird groaning noises! Tell me please, I'm old enough to know...aren't I?"

Fang muttered something to him and Iggy said:

"Oh. _Oh_. You dirty buggers! You don't mean..." Fang laughed. "You...you mean...Hahaha haha." He started to cackle manically. "Well then, the others aren't here. Spill the beans! What was it like?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded eagerly. _Oh_, I thought, _how mad boys are_.

"Well, first he slid his hand up my thigh and-" I stopped to laugh at Iggy's face.

"I didn't want to know _that_." He pretended to barf. "I mean was it good? Fun? Bad? Pleasurable?" he had an evil glint in his eye, which was hard, what with being blind and all. I snuggled up to Fang and kissed him. _Well_, I thought, _it sure was good_.

"Save the yucky stuff for when I'm not here please." Iggy groaned.

I kissed Fang harder and made unnecessary noises to send Iggy away.

"Alright, alright. I get it, I'll _go_." He stood up and went to play with the others in a clearing.

I stroked Fangs hair kissed him harder still.

"I love you more than ever." I said as I caressed his neck.

He pushed me away carefully and looked me in the eye, deadly serious.

"Max, you know I'm 16 next week and you're 16 a week after that. Well I...I wanted to ask you something. I've been preparing for this for a very long time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold ring. Holding my hand, he whispered. "If I asked now, would you promise to marry me when we are older? You don't have to be completely faithful, but...well...I love you more than I could love anyone else, ever." He looked into my eyes earnestly. "Please Max."

Suddenly I realised. He was _proposing_. He wanted to _marry_ me! Oh my...oh wow...say something Max. anything, break the silence.

"Fish sticks." I muttered.

NO! I thought, something sensible...how about this word...yes. Fang was looking at me in a looking-at-me sort of way. I snuggled into his shoulder and pushed my face into his neck, it was so soft and warm.

"Yes." I murmured. "Because I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've a) had writers block and b) been very busy. It's all a bit shambles but I hope you like it!**

"Are you two still doing icky stuff or can we drag you and the Maximum Ride Credit Card to the shops for breakfast? We're all _starving_." Iggy strolled up as though nothing had happened. _How can he do that after what just happened?_ I thought; then I remembered he wasn't here, duuuh. God, stress makes me _so_ stupid.

"We're good. Come on guys, time for food!" I sprung up and grabbed fang's hand, winking at him. "But I don't feel like cooking, shall we go to MacDonald's?"

"YES!!" Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Iggy cried.

"Since when were you this generous, miss tight-spender?" Fang whispered.

"Perhaps it has something to do with you?" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. We followed after the rampaging crowd that was our family to scare the poor person in Macdonald's.

_**Angel POV**_

Sitting in MacDonald's, I listened for my flock's thoughts, you never know when something interesting might pop up.

_Mmmmm...Food._ That was Gazzy, obviously, Iggy is always thinking about what's around him and Nudge is just never thinking, always talking.

_I can't believe she said yes! Fang, you old tease, you really got her, like she got you. SHE SAID YES!!! HALLELUJAH!!!_ This was Fang...who said yes? I wondered, Max, perhaps? About what? The temptation to listen to Max crept in as I tried to look innocent.

_Hee, hee, hee, hee, I'm going to Marry Fang!_ What?! I nearly yelled out loud, but I did choke on my food. _La, la, la, la...what is wrong with me?! I am HAPPY. I will have to give Fang a stern talking to if he keeps making me do this sort of thing._ I grinned. Now, how to tease Max?

"I'm just going to the loo...anyone else coming?" Max called.

"I will!" I said brightly, as if going to the loo was a very nice thing indeed. I slipped my hand into Max's and as we entered the loo's I check no-one was around. "Maaaaaax. When is the ceremony? Or are you just signing the register? I mean, I can't imagine you, of all people in a dress but..." I trailed off and grinned at Max's face as it dawned on her what I was waffling on about. An absolute picture, if only I'd had a camera. Max grabbed my shoulders.

"Were you listening in on my thoughts again?" I nodded slowly; her actions and voice were spooking me. "Sorry, Angel, it's just happened so fast and we weren't sure when to tell you. We were going to save it for later." She ran her hands through her hair. "I suppose I should tell Fang, and the flock." She sighed and leant hauled herself to sit on a sink. She looked more bedraggled than I had ever seen.

"I'll keep it a secret, from the others and Fang. I won't tell Max, promise. I didn't mean to pry as such, but I was bored and Fang was thinking like 'She said yes!!! Hallelujah!!!' and so on. So I wanted to know what and who said yes to what. You see? I'm sorry Max." I looked at her hopefully.

"OK. No-one shall know. Just keep it secret okay? We can't tell anyone you know, _especially_ Fang. And when we _do_ say, look _particularly_ surprised." I nodded. "Now I need the loo, you head back." I turned and left with thousands of thoughts whirling in my head that I could never have imagined.

**AN. It's a bit short, but I needed to get that down. As always, R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Last Extra

**AN. HEY!! This is a one-off, 'cos I'm retired from FanFic, but I really wanted to do something on this again. I love this story and want to carry it on but I just don't have the time anymore, so sorry, but this is it for now.**

**Ps I have been retired for, like, six months, but no-one seems to notice so I put it there. =P**

**Anyway, here goes nothing…**

Three years later.

_**Max POV**_

Nudge hummed a tuneless tune and she pushed my hair up into a bun, carefully pinning it and grinning.

"Look Max, it's like that old rhyme for brides: _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_. That old clip we found, that new one we bought, this one's mine and this one is a blue daisy! Perfect!"

I laughed, but was careful not to move my head. That girl may be thin, but her hands are as strong as mine and unmerciful on hair. Ouch.

"Careful honey. But anyway" I said, "what're you doing to your hair? Loose like it is now?"

She nodded, "yeah…nearly…there…yes! Done! Take a look." I looked in the mirror and gasped. Holy Baloney! Was that really me?

My blond, streaky hair was loosely pulled into a bun, clipped with the pins, and topped with a tiny, ickle, baby tiara, with one pearl on it. I had a simple chain with a pearl on it around my neck and smiled when I looked at my clothes. A Dress. Maximum Ride in a Dress. I could never have imagined it before, but when I tried it on it was like a flick switched in my head.

The dress was a 'scoop' neck – whatever _that_ means – and had no sleeves. It was quite short and – shock, horror – _white_. With small blue flowers on the bottom edge.

Nudge wrapped an arm around me. "You look beautiful, I'm so happy." Just at that moment a blur of children hurricaned into the room and smiled manically.

"Maaaaax, Ella won't shut up! She wants my doll, _again_" Angel said, though smiling, you could tell Ella was getting on her nerves. "No Ella! She's MINE!" she snatched the doll back and glared, threatening mind control.

Ah, disaster alert!

I swooped over and plucked Ella off the floor. "Come on baby, what's wrong? You have lots of toys, why don't you want them?" She sulked.

"Don't want toys." I was surprised. "Want Mummy and Daddy." I nuzzled her face.

"You can't see Daddy _quite_ yet, he's a bit busy now, and mummy and daddy aren't supposed to see each other before the service. You can see him later. Mummy is here though! Do you want to play?"

She smiled and sucked her thumb, considering the options, then shook her head. Ella snuggled into my arms. "Sleep now. I'm tired."

"We'll wake you up later baby, I love you."

"I love you Mummy."

_**Fang POV**_

I paced the room, sweating and worrying. _Oh my gosh, this is insane! It's actually happening! You're getting _married, I thought. Iggy put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can hear your muttering from over there. It's okay, it'll be fine. You know you want this; you've wanted it for years. Be happy! Smile! Drink!" I grinned as a bottle of whiskey was brought out to brighten my spirits and calm me down.

Gazzy looked hopeful, so I gave him a sip and looked stern. "Now Gazzy, don't get drunk today, it's not good and I wont be in any fit state to help you." He looked confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'll be pissed out of my skull!" We laughed and forgot out worries, until the time came.

I stood under the arch in the rose garden, stoic and silent. Emotional? Me? Nah. No way. I smiled awkwardly at the tiny crowd: Gazzy and Iggy my best men, Total by our feet, and the vicar, smiling broadly. And the string quartet. Why we had them, I really have never known. She wanted them, so I said okay.

Suddenly the music began and we all turned to see her emerge from the rose house, followed by Angel and Nudge, her maids of honour.

I couldn't speak, except for one word.

"Max."

She looked like an angel, my angel, sent to love me forever. I wanted her so much and loved her too much; I could never, ever let her go. We decided that a long time ago, under a tree, after our first time.

Her face was glowing with happiness and I smiled broadly. I did that. This whole thing, it's really doing me…good? Bad? It's bringing out my other side, the emotional one. That only Max has ever seen.

Then she was by my side and I was holding her hand and repeating the vicar, looking into those gorgeous eyes, stunned and absorbed. Her lips seemed to sparkle and her cheeks were like the roses in the garden. I said words that I didn't hear and my lips moved of their own accord, until I said two final words which meant everything. The world moved as we spoke those words and the whole earth was there for one second, smiling.

"I do."

_**Max POV**_

"I do" I said, and suddenly I was engulfed in and embrace and a kiss, both fabulous things. My lover, my friend, my help, my guide, my breath, my heart, my life, my everything was mine forever and ever and we would never be parted. Something had joined us so close, our souls became one. His sexy hair was shining in the light, a rose in his lapel and button undone on his shirt. That's my Fang, always casual, even at his own wedding.

"Fang" I whispered, "Fang." I tasted the word, tentative, surprised at its warmth, remembering how I felt all those years ago when the one I truly, deeply wanted to save appeared and we held each other close for the first time. I pulled his body against mine and tears formed in my eyes.

I leant back and smiled, peaceful, happy.

"Hey everyone" I said lazily and suddenly my family piled onto me, hugging me, squishing me, loving me. I hugged back as best I could and we stayed like that for a minute. Someone placed Ella in my arms and Fang and I held her, our baby, our child.

Her cute fluffy, downy wings fluttered and flapped, their chocolate colour becoming tawnier in the light. Her huge brown eyes stared at everyone and she smiled a toothy grin.

Happiness, a definition by Maximum Ride:

Something given by another that can never be taken away again, true happiness is loving what you have, and who you have, and never wanting more.

Right then, and right now, I was and am truly, unbelievably, happy.

This is Maximum Ride signing off. See ya, and good luck.

**AN. This is froga10t signing off too. Bye.**

**xxxx**


End file.
